Danger In The Uzumaki Name!
Its was a little past noon when Randy would leave Sunagakure, to return home from completing the errand run his father sent him on. "Uhhhh. Where the hell is that bastard when you need him." Randy groaned to himself. Randy was sent on the errand run alone because his father trusted him to safety deliver it to there Allied Nation. Little did everyone know that someone would want to assassinate the Hokage's son. Hidden among the sand dunes of the Land of Wind, Seitoshi watched Randy from afar. Things seemed too easy. He had been paid less assassinating heavily guarded Feudal Lords. Why was he being paid so much to kill this one kid? Sure, his target was the son of the Hokage, but the Uzumaki name meant little to Seitoshi. A kid was a kid, and he was about to make a small fortune off of this one's head. Seitoshi smiled at the thought as he quietly made his way past the dunes. "Hhm? What's this?" Kurama said sensing the man that had his sights on Randy. "Randy. I can feel a chakra nearby. Be on your guard." Randy scoffed. "Yeah whatever. I don't think anyone wants to mess with me today." Randy said continuing his path. "If someone wants to die. I'm all for it." Seitoahi notices a sudden change in Randy's demeanor. Maybe there's something to this brat after all he thought as he entered Phantom State. Chakra began creeping around Seitoshi's body, shrouding his entire figure. Seitoshi's body becomes transparent and he snickered to himself. Concentrating, Seitoshi gathered Wind Nature Chakra in his lungs. With a single breath, Seitoshi unleashes a powerful stream of wind, kicking up dust and sand as it rushed towards Randy. "Now! Kurama commanded. Randy waited until the attack got just close enough, once in range he spun to cancel out the Wind Release attack. Randy activated his Byakugan. "You dirty bastard. What the hell is your problem?" Without warning Seitoshi appeared before Randy, mere feet away. Seitoshi lashed out with a front kick, aimed for Randy's head. Blocking the kick, Randy gathered up wind chakra then pinpointed the enemy's vital points with his Byakugan and released a high-speed palm thrust. The blast of air from Randy's attack passes through Seitoshi's body, as if Randy had attacked nothing. At the same moment Seitoshi's foot passes through Randy's arm. Taking advantage of Randy's momentary confusion, Seitoshi delivers a heavy knee to Randy's abdomen, knocking him back several yards. "Vacuum Palm had no effect?" Randy thought in confusion. Randy slumped over from being kneed in the stomach. "You wanna play like that?" Randy said retaliating. Quickly regaining his composure, Randy got into his Gentle Fist stance. "Come on." Randy said striking Seitoshi with two palms. Immediately recognizing the stance Randy had taken, Seitoshi leapt back, barely avoiding the Gentle Fist strike. Seitoshi remained a safe distance from Randy, grinning at the Uzumaki. "So your a Gentle Fist user." Seitoshi said, stating the fact more so than asking a question. "Impressive. I guess there's no point hiding from you then." "Duhhh! You can clearly see my Byakugan, right? Do you even know who I am? Randy said insulting Seitoshi's intelligence. "Whether you do or don't you will learn soon enough." Seitoshi smirks at Randy, amused at the boy's outburst. "I know exactly who you are. Who you are is the reason you are going to die." Before Randy can retort Seitoshi's remark, Seitoshi brings his hands up into the Tori hand seal and uses Wind Release: Gust. The short burst of wind knocks up sand directly into Randy's eyes. "Ahh!" Randy exclaimed in pain from the burning sensation in his eyes. "Randy! I'll switch with you!" Kurama said switching his and Randy's mind." Although Randy was temporarily blind, switching minds with Kurama was the best solution due to his superior sensory abilities. "Randy just remain calm. I'll take over until your eyes recover." Having temporarily blinded Randy, Seitoshi follows up his attack with Fire Release: Fireball Technique, expelling a burst of flames at Randy. Immediately after the fire attack, Seitoshi again makes the Tori seal, using Wind Release: Air Bullets. The air spheres struck the flames as they reached Randy, resulting in an eruption of intense fire. Sensing the fire, Kurama gathered chakra in Randy's mouth. Releasing it and maybe a shockwave that was comparable to a standard Shinra Tensei, it would repel the fire with enough force to knock Seitoshi back several meters. ''What was that? Seitoshi wonders, surprised by the sudden burst of power. Reacting fast, Seitoshi strung together several hand seals and used Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique. A vertical gust of wind kicked up sand as it travels towards Randy. Seitoshi follows up the attack with another Fire Release: Fireball Technique, crating a massive flaming blade. Let's see how you get out of this one brat. "Randy? Are you ready yet?" Kurama asked Randy. "Yeah. Do it now, Kurama." Randy said instantly speeding off to avoid Seitoshi's attack. Reopening his eyes revealing his Byakugan. "I hope like hell you're ready for what happens next." Randy said as he utilized Kurama's chakra giving off orange glow of life energy. As Randy makes his transformation Seitoshi has already moved in front of him and quickly uses Phantom Secret Technique: Soul Lock. Through his Byakugan, Randy can see an arm-lik apparatus read out from Seitoshi's chest and reach through his own body. At first nothing appears to happen, and it appears Seitoshi is open for a counter attack. A chakra arm came from Randy's abdomen pushing him far away from Seitoshi. From a distance, Randy started to gather and balance the necessary black and white chakra to form a condensed, . "I'll end this in one swoop." Randy said speed off from sight. Sometime along the process of disappearing Randy created two clones that copied what he did. One clone appeared in front of Seitoshi, and the other came behind.+ Seitoshi smirked as the two clones closed in on him. The clones trusteed their forward. The attacks fazed through Seitoshi, colliding with each other. A massive explosion erupted from the two attacks. Nearby boulders were reduced to dust and tons upon tons of sand was knocked into the air. When the smoke cleared a large crater had formed, Seitoshi standing alone and unharmed at the epicenter, the two clones having been destroyed by the impact of their own attacks. What did I get myself into Seitoshi wondered, concerned for the fist time. I hit him with Soul Lock. As long as I fight smart, I still have a chance. "Yeah! That son of a bitch is dead!" Randy said still holding the tailed beast ball. "No, he's not. I can still sense his presence." Kurama informed Randy who was cursing out of frustration. "Kurama let's switch this over to a full sized one." Randy said thrusting his arms out. They gathered more negative and positive chakra, adding it to the mini tailed beast ball, transforming it to a standard sized Tailed Beast Ball. Jumping into the air, Randy saw and aimed it at his target. "Stop this one!" Randy shouted firing the fence chakra ball at Seitoshi with intense speeds. "He still hasn't figure it out yet." Seitoshi mumbles to himself, remaining perfectly still as the full sized Tailed Beast Ball swiftly approached. I won't be able to maintain a full phantom state forever, but I should manage to last out this battle. The Tailed Beast Ball strikes the ground, again having fazed through Seitoshi. The explosion dwarfs the previous blast, engulfing a massive area. The explosion can be seen for miles, and what seems like half the desert's sand is blown up into the air, obstructing the sun and creating a massive sandstorm. Again, as the dust clears, Seitoshi stands unharmed in the epicenter, standing on the exposed bedrock of the desert. "What's going on? That guy should be dead." Randy thought to himself. "He probably using a Space-Time Ninjutsu. Which means that he must fully materialize to attack." Kurama informed. "And when he does....he dies." Randy said to Kurama while planning something to use against his foe. "So, are you just gonna stand there or what? You're supposed to be assassinating me! Ohhh, I get it! You're afraid aren't you?" Seitoshi tilted his head, then let out a brief laugh. "You are indeed an impressive force, despite lacking the intelligence to properly direct your power, or more so the power of the Nine-Tails. Had I not taken precautions, I would almost certainly loose here." Seitoshi brings both his hands together, an evil smile stretching across his face. "I have always been fascinated with the bridge between life and death. My favorite part of being an assassin, is the moment where I get to feel the target's life drain from their body. I get to see them pass from this world to the next, like my own dark sunset. During my training I learned I had the ability to gain complete control of someone's life. It's a beautiful thing. I'm amazed you haven't noticed it yet." Seitoshi surges his chakra. Through his Byakugan, Randy can see a thread of Seitoshi's chakra travel the space between them, passing through his body as it reaches his chest. "Wait wait. What the fuck is this?" Randy noticed the thread stretching from he's chest to Seitoshi's. "What did you do?" Randy started to grow weary of this fight abf assassin's games. "Can I go home now? This is really irritating me, maybe we can resume tomorrow or something?" "Your brave to joke at a time like this." Seitoshi grabbed the thread with his right hand, keeping his left hand as if it was pressed against an invisible wall. "Phantom Secret Technique: Captive Soul!" Seitoshi yanks on the string, holding it in a white knuckle grip. Randy can physically feel his life force being wrenched from his body. "Whats he doing?" Randy said standing in surprise. "I don't know what the fuck you're doing but this stops now!" Randy sped off to where Seitoshi was to deliver a punch to his stomach. Randy's punch fazed through Seithoshi's body, causing Randy to overshoot and stop roughly 10 meters past his target. "Hold still!" Seithshi ordered Randy, irritated by what he saw as a futile attempt to fight. "Your making it hard to take your soul." "So that's what he's trying to do." Kurama growled. "Randy switch with me!" Randy and Kurama traded minds once again. Gripping the thread that connected the two, Kurama tugged on it to counter what Seitoshi was doing. The Nini-Tails is counteracting Captive Soul. Seitoshi realized. Seitoshi again yanked on the thin chakra string, but Kurama's grip held strong and Randy's soul did not budge. Damn. I guess I'm out of options. Seitoshi again placed his hands together, concentrating both chakra and traces of life energy. Better make this count. "I don't know what you're planning but it stops here!" Kurama shout to Seitoshi as he pulls on Seitoshi's souls that's attached to Randy's. As Kurama pulled on the string of chakra it suddenly came loose, flying towards Randy's body in a whip-like fashion. The chakra string wraps around Randy's torso, restricting his movements. "You were truly an amazing opponent, Uzumaki. Watching you cross the bridge to death will be the most satisfying experience I have had in many years." Seitoshi crosses his arms in front of his chest, creating a flat "X" shape. "For that, I thank you." Seitoshi quickly swipes his arm, unleashing the power of Secret Phantom Technique: Soul Cutter. The air ripples as the attack passed by. Through his Byakugan, Randy can see a massive wave of blade-like chakra heading his way. "I think you are underestimating this form." Kurama said releasing Randy body from chakra threads with his strength of the Chakra form. Randy quickly moving out of the oncoming attack. "I'm going to end this now!" Randy said sticking a Chakra arm through the ground to surprise and grab Seitoshi. Caught of guard by the attack, Seitoshi is unable to activate his Phantom ability. The hand wraps around him, lifting him high up off the ground. Damn it! Seithoshi thinks, scolding himself for not being prepared for the counter attack. "Now! I got you!" Randy pulled Seitoshi to him. Quickly taking his Gentle Gust stance, Randy strikes Seitoshi with two palms. If they were successful, Randy would continue his assault. Seitoshi quickly activated his Phantom ability, fazing through the hand, narrowly avoiding Randy's attacks. I can't maintain Phantom State much longer. Seitoshi thought, realizing he was now on the loosing end of the battle. Seitoshi landed and immediately jumped back, putting distance between him and Randy. Looks like I'm not going to win in a fair fight. No worries. There's always another solution to the puzzle. Seitoshi reached inside his cloak. "Truly amazing Uzumaki, it looks like you have beaten me here." Seitoshi pulls a scroll out of his cloak, unrolling it slightly as he did. "Maybe we can forget this if you just walk away right now." Randy said folding his arms. "Yeah I think I can turn a blind eye just this once." Seitoshi smiles, a wild look forming in his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't walk away from this just yet. You see, my fascination, it's more of an obsession, an addiction really. The more I want to see someone die and pass on, the less control I seem to have. This battle has triggered this primitive urge inside of me. I need to see you die Uzumaki! I must see the jinchuuriki die! If I can not kill you in this battle, I will achieve my goal through other means." Seitoshi spreads his arms wide, quickly unraveling the scroll. He allowed the scroll to fall out of his hands and gently land on the sand at his feet. "Even if it means I have to wipe out your entire village!" Before Randy can retort, Seitoshi stops his foot down on the scroll, instantly disappearing in a puff of white smoke. "Village? He can't be serious!" Randy exclaimed clenching his fists. "And my dad nor Sasuke are present! We need to get there now!" Kurama sighed at Randy's constant outbursts of emotion. "You idiot.. There is no need to worry. Comato is there, he'll most likely be the first person to intercept that guy." Randy's eyes widened, then he quickly frowned. "I'm not letting Comato take this fight from me!" Randy bent his knees. "Here I go!" Randy leaped forward and disappeared from sight, traveling at his maximum speed to save his home from certain destruction. Eight Hours Later, In the Hidden Leaf Seitoshi sat atop the Hokage faces, looking down on the Hidden Leaf Village. In his Phantom State, he was little more than a ghostly glimmer in the moonlight. In the distant streets he could see dozens of lit lanterns illuminating the night. Many were being used by medical ninja, transporting the limp bodies of what they believe to be victims of a sudden plague. The hospital had been filled in a manor of hours as victims of a strange disease flooded in. Seitoshi smirked and removed several small scrolls from his cloak. "Try as you may, the sick will not wake." Seitoshi said to himself, holding the scrolls outward as if taunting the entire village. "Their lives are in my hands. All you can do now is wait for the young Uzumaki to return. Tomorrow morning, when he arrives, the lives of all those people will be decided." Seitoshi let out a menacing laugh as he disappeared into the night. "Randy. You won't be able to sustain this form. I need to recharge my chakra." Randy is reverted back to his normal state. "But I'll continue." Randy said determined to stop his enemy. "You should rest for the night. You can't fight him like this. I'm sure Comato and the others can handle it." Kurama tried to persuade him. Randy started to pick up his speed. "Comato will not take this from me!" Kurama shook his head in disapproval. "You're so much like Naruto." Thanks to the temporary burst of speed from Kurama's chakra, Randy reached the gates of the Hidden Leaf in a mere day's travel. At first glace nothing appeared out of the ordinary, but as he approached the gate, Randy noticed a foreboding silence from the village. Within taking several steps past the village gate, a ninja appeared, the usual gate keeper who's name currently escaped Randy's mind, wearing a medical mask over his face and nose. "We're in a state of emergency at the moment, Randy." the gate keeper explains. "It started late yesterday afternoon. People started collapsing all around the village. Whatever disease this is completely immobilizes the victim and leaves them unresponsive. All their vital signs remain stable but they remain in a seemingly comatose state. It doesn't appear to be contagious but we are still taking precautions." The gate keeper adverts his eyes from Randy's, seeming like he didn't want to tell Randy what he was about to say. "I'm afraid there is some more bad news Randy." Randy's mind raced on what other news the medical assistant would give him. Randy knew almost instantly who the culprit was. "What is it? What is it that you have to tell?" The gate keeper struggled to look at Randy, knowing how devastating his news would be to the young boy. "Lady Hinata has also fallen ill. She was among the first victims." Randy's eyes widened, his body started to tremble from the shocking news. "What? It can't be. There's no way." Randy started to run to the hospital with the gatekeeper following. "Where is Sakura Haruno? Is she ill too? And what about Comato?" The gate keeper struggled to keep of with Randy. Between heavy breaths he replied "Sakura is at the hospital managing the situation. Comato must be with the investigation team, trying to figure out how this all happened." The gate keeper began falling behind Randy, unable to maintain the pace. "You should inform my father of the current situation. I'm going to see my mother." Randy rushes into the hospital, gets his mother room and goes to check on her. Finding Sakura in the room. "What's wrong with her?" Randy barging in practically scared Sakura. "We are not sure. She isn't dead but she's not responding to any form of pain or feeling. I even checked her nervous system, nothing seems to be wrong. She just won't wake up." Sakura's eyes started to water by tell Randy his mother's condition. "Don't worry. I'll find the person responsible for this." Randy turned away walking out of the Hospital to stand on the Hokage monument. "Now, where are you?" Randy thought look out over the village. Using his Byakugan, Randy scanned the Leaf Village. The streets were clear of life, as everyone had remained inside at the word of a plague. Randy could see masses of people inside, but could not find Seitoshi. Some of the buildings in the village were so packed with people that even if Seitoshi was inside, it would be difficult to determine from this far away. His sensory abilities also seemed hindered by the masses of people crowded together. Randy would have to get closer and thoroughly examine each building. Part of Randy wondered if this had been part of his enemy's plan as well. Randy focused to try and sense any familiar chakra. Detecting Seitoshi's chakra, Randy sped off back to the hospital. Rushing in, Randy layed his eyes on Seitoshi. "You bastard, you'll pay for what you have done." Seitoshi was standing over the hospital bed of one of the "plague victems", a young woman. "Isn't it beautiful?" Seitoshi asked, not even bothering to turn and face Randy. "Completely alive, yet devoid of life. Not yet crossed over but reaming in the center of the bridge. I can only imagine the feeling, unsure wether or not to return to this world or continue on to the next. So poetic." "You're sick, man. You must not have a lot of hobbies?" Randy teased the man. "Maybe I should make a hobby out of kicking your ass." Randy was angered by the thought of his mother's condition. "I'll stop you and save everyone. I swear I will." "You really think I enjoy this, do you?" Seitoshi said, finally turning to face Randy. "You've had an easy life haven't you? Your the prodigy son of the 'Great Naruto Uzumaki', always beloved, given incredible power, never once had to worry about whether or not you could, because you are always given the tools to succeed." Seitoshi is growing notably angry. "You've had parents that always loved you, all the friends you could ever want. You couldn't possibly begin to understand the pain this world has forced upon me. I never had a family, friends or anyone who gave a damn about me. No one has ever wanted anything to do with me, because of this addiction I was born with. Uzumaki, you have never looked at your own reflection and disliked what you saw. I look at my reflection, and feel nothing but distain and disgust for what I am, what I was born as. The only thing I can think of that may relieve my suffering, if only for a moment, is watch you teeter on the edge of life and death, right before I push you down into that deep, empty abyss." Seitosi whips his cloak off and tosses it at Randy, several flash bombs and a small explosive tag strapped to the fabric. Moving out of the way of the flash bombs, Randy covered him eyes to protect himself from the blinding light. The explosion caused a hole in the wall which lead to the outside. Randy jumped through the hole hoping Seitoshi would follow. Interesting Seitoshi thought to himself. I thought I'd have to lure him out. Seitoshi rushed out the hole, staying close behind Randy. As Seitoshi exited the hospital, several medical ninja rushed into the room. Seitoshi noticed movement on the hospital roof as well. The blast had gained much attention, more than he had hoped it would. As Seitoshi followed Randy through the empty streets of the village, he noticed several ninja running along the parallel roof tops. The lead ninja was young, roughly the same age as Randy. His dark hair obstructed his eyes but Seitoshi suspected the boy was an Uchiha. I'm going to have to deal with them before the Uzumaki child. "Randy, don't look now but there's Comato." Kurama informed. "I noticed." Randy continues his path not saying a word. Comato eyed Seitoshi. "You guys stay back.. I'll handle him." Comato told his fellow ninja jumping from the building. Weaving hand signs, Comato blew out flames in Seitoshi's direction. "Damn it, Comato is always somewhere he is not needed. But when you do need him he is no where to be found." Randy thought referring to his statement in the desert. The fireball passed through Seitoshi's body, engulfing a small street stand in flames. Unprepared for his attack to pass through his enemy, Comato was unable to stop himself from landing directly in front of Seitoshi. With no hesitation, Seitoshi attempted to deliver a Soul Strike to Comato's abdomen, which would send a shockwave of intense pain through the young Uchiha's body. Seitoshi would then follow up the Soul Strike with a heavy spinning back kick to Comato's head, sending him flying back through a wooden fence. Comato's reflexes made him quick made him quick enough to avoid Seitoshi's oncoming attack. Which made him partially miss his soul strike. Although his attack missed, Comato was struck by Seitoshi's kick smashing into the fence. Randy stopped and turned around laughing. "Comato, I guess that's how you handle a situation." Comato got up from the ground. "Whatever Randy." Comato looked at Seitoshi. "You must be the guy responsible for this outbreak. If so, then Randy you need to stay back." Randy scoffed. "No. YOU need to get back. This is my fight!" Seitoshi smiled, amused by the confrontation between the two allies. "Your an Uchiha?" Seitoshi asked Comato. "Interesting. I've wanted to fight one of you for a long time, but that will have to wait for another day. My business is with the Uzumaki child, and unless you want a lot of people die here today, you will not interfere." "Just let me handle this. I will save everyone." Randy said directing his statement to Comato. Comato crossed his arms. "Fine. I will let you fight but I'm not letting my sight off you." Comato replied with a voice of concern. "Randy nodded then turned his attention to Seitoshi. "So tell me. What's you purpose? Why are you hunting me? And why would you target the lives of innocent people? They don't have anything to do with this. Its just between you and me." Seitoshi turned to face Randy, seeing that Comato wasn't going to attack him again. "Simple." Seitoshi explained. "I was hired. I am an assassin, and someone wanted you dead. It's as trivial as that. Asked for the innocent people, I needed leverage to ensure the battle remained between you and I." Seitoshi reaches into his tool pouch and removed three small scrolls. Each is wrapped shut with a chakra tag. "Each of these scrolls contains 30 souls, each a citizen of the leaf. If anyone so much as threatens me, I will burn the scroll and destroy the souls." Seitoshi smirked and looked towards Comato. "Just to make sure you don't get any ideas..." Seitoshi jabbed the scroll into his chest, allowing them to faze through his body. He removed his hand, leaving the scrolls tucked into his chest, protected by a veil of chakra. "How am I suppose to attack this guy? He has all those souls. I must be careful about how I use my power." Randy said quietly to himself. "Now I hope you're ready......for The world famous Randy Uzumaki Style taijutsu!" Seitoshi reached behind his back. "Taijutsu it is." Randy noticed Seitoshi's forearm flex, indicating he had grabbed something. "We will settle this with a Taijutsu." Seitoshi brought his hand out from behind his back. Randy was confused at first, as Seitoshi had nothing in his hand, but his forearm remained flexed. Seitoshi didn't give the young Uzumaki the chance to figure anything out. He rushed forward with a powerful straight punch. "You're going to regret that." Randy said get into his Gentle Fist stance dodging the punch. "Now maybe can I strike...there's a chance that he could phrase through these. But its worth a try!" Randy threw two palms. "If this lands, I can continue my assault." Seitoshi attempted to turn and avoid the Gentle Fist palms, but despite his best effort, one of the strikes hits him in the left arm. Seitoshi leaps back, preventing any follow up attacks. Seitoshi's left arm hung limp from his torso, but he still manage to wiggle his fingers, indicating that feeling in the arm would return momentarily. "Pretty good." Seitoshi says, the smile still not having left his face. "I'll have to kick it up a notch. Your move." "Yeah thanks." Randy rushed to Seitoshi. Throwing barraging of palms, Randy tried to land a punch on him. "You can still give up....before things turn for the worst." Randy warned. Comato stood from a distance looking on at their fight. "This guy is weird. I've seen someone like this. He could be a future threat if he isn't taken out now." Comato clenched his face. "''Randy, you need to end it this now." Comato thought. Seitoshi brought his fist up, blocking one of Randy's incoming strikes. Randy's palm slammed into Seitoshi's palm, and immediately Randy felt a sharp pain in his hand. A thin hole had appeared in his hand and a trickle of blood began to escape. Seitoshi quickly delivered a powerful push kick to Randy's chest, sending him sliding across the ground, but somehow Randy remained vertical. "Why don't we skip the introduction and GI right to the end." Randy crossed his arms and squatted. "Now you will see why I excel in taijutsu." Randy started to charge his chakra. "1st Gate of Opening, OPEN! 2nd Gate of Rest, OPEN! 3rd Gate of Life, OPEN! 4th Gate of Pain, OPEN! Here we gooo! 5th Gate of Closing, OPEN!" Randy releases a surge of chakra so strong that it made the ground crack and tremble under his feet. "Now the is no need to hold back anymore." Seitoshi maintained his smile, but his nerves showed as a small bead of sweat began rolling down his forehead. So he can open some of the Eight Gates. Seitoshi thought to himself. This isn't good, but maybe I can use this to my advantage. I already have him in Soul Lock Seitoshi thinks back to the moment where he stabbed Randy's hand, having taken the opportunity to establish Soul Lock then. I have two options. Secret Phantom Technique: Inner Fear|Inner Fear]] may not work on this one, but I have Soul Strike as a backup, and I can even use his own momentum to my advantage. If it comes down to it, I can always take a hit. Soul Lock will ensure he doesn't leave unharmed. "Randy should be careful about how he attacks. That guy definitely has something planned." Comato started to worry. "Randy, you're going to tire yourself out. You need to rest, let Comato handle this." Kurama continuously tried yo persuade Randy to stop. "Hell no! I'm not stopping now. He's mine!" Randy quickly disappeared from sight using his tremendous speed. Coming in front of Seitoshi, Randy threw ten punches that were so fast they looked like one thrust forward. The punches came too fast for Seitoshi to react but his Phantom State kept him safe, allowing each punch to faze through his body harmlessly. Seitoshi brought up his right hand as Randy passed him. Although Randy didn't realize it at first, a small cut had appeared along his hip. Several droplets of blood hung in the air just in front of Seitoshi's knuckle. So far so good. Seitoshi though to himself. His attacks may shorten the length of my Phantom State, but they will take a much greater toll on his body first. Better not put too ,much faith in that assumption. Better go for Inner Fear. Seitoshi began focusing his chakra as Randy passed through him a second time. He began manipulating his own chakra within Randy, maneuvering it into the young Uzumaki's brain. "Secret Phantom Technique: Inner Fear!"